Hidden
by Silver Bullet-Chan
Summary: Witnessing a murder wasn't part of her plan. Especially when Kagome's  stuck in the middle of a War. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she didn't meet a chibi detective, a karate champion and a jewel stealing sniping target. Just maybe... IYDC Xover


_**A/N: Hiya guys :3 This is like a total random idea O_o Since this is my first fanfic can you guys go easy on me for a bit? Thnx :) **_

_**This is an Inuyasha/Detective Conan Xover. And I do not own either of them, but if I did,  
>Sesshomaru wouldn't be such a cold bastard most of the time.<br>We would know who Anokata is by now,  
>And Akemi wouldn't be dead T^T<strong>_

"What are you doing Vermouth?" Panicking the voice started to back away.

"Killing off the weak links in our chain, the police found your fingerprints on your victim's gun. Anokata only accepts the best _Curacao_." Vermouth raised up her handgun, shooting him right in the chest.

"_Damn you to hell."_

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Blood seeped onto the ground staining it with its colours. Absolute terror was painted onto the dead man's face which looked into her general direction as if telling her to run away and get away from here.

Slowly making tiny steps trying not to make any noises in the abandoned warehouse, she backed away from the scene with wide cautionous eyes. She had only come here since she felt a youkai's presence but instead stumbled into a murder.

The warehouse had just a few windows which only let a bit of light slither its way into the room. Gathering her courage, Kagome back away quicker only to end up stepping on a twig. Frozen in place, she awaited the silver-haired woman but only meet silence. Positive that 'Vermouth' was gone she ran as fast as she could to the exit wanting to wash away her of getting killed by drowning it with sunshine.

Shoving the door open, instantly the musty smell had disappeared only to be replaced with dread. Another few gunshots filled the clearing and so did the thunk of a body.

Waiting outside had been a bore. While it could have been himself that killed Curacao, Anokata had let his favorite _Vermouth_ shoot him. Leaning on his Porsche 365A, Gin blew out the smoke when he heard the echoes of footsteps. Since the footsteps had quite loud, it lead to the conclusion that someone had been _running_. A witness most likely. Pushing himself off the vehicle, all he could do was smirk and take his gun out. He could slowly kill the witness while waiting for _Vermouth_. The smirk had completely rub off his face. Advancing to the entrance a predatory grin sat smugly on his face.

A young woman, probably 19 years of age sprinted out with a frantic look on her face. As an amused glint entered his eyes, he shot the girl in the stomach. Seeing her still standing straight, Gin shot her again near the same place and the shoulder with a wide ferocious smile. When Kagome fell, blood instantly started to pool out from the wounds. Struggling to keep her conscious from drifting away, she looked up into the frozen cyan eyes of her murderer.

Watching her stay still without making a single sound had been quite a bore too for Gin. Loving to watch his victims cry out in pain had always been amusing for him. No signs of life were made except for the ragged breathing in her chest. Not bothering to watch anymore, he crouched down and popped a case from out of his jacket and a vial of water. Forcing her mouth open, he slipped in the last pill in the case in the back of her mouth and remaining water in the vial ran down her throat drowning the pill.

Driving away with Vermouth, he failed to notice a faint pink glow surrounding Kagome and how her wounds had stopped pumping blood out.

"_The duck walked in to the lemonade stand  
>and said to the man<br>right in the stand,  
>do do dooo<br>'Got any Grapes?'" _After singing that for about the millionth time, anxiety started to bubble inside Souta's chest. His neechan had left him on the bench in the forest and reassured him that she would be back in 5mins, but that was 30minutes ago. _What if Kagome-neechan decided to ditch him? What if one of her friends in the past had taken her away? What if she was being brutally murdered for something this very moment? Well she did have a knack for trouble. _Hearing three loud bangs, he confirmed his own suspicions and ran towards the source.

Panting heavily and searching around everywhere, he stumbled across an abandoned warehouse, the type that you would probably find in crime/horror/mystery/supernatural movie or book. A groan was heard right around the corner. If he had believed those movies then he would probably assume that it was one of those people from crime syndicates, a ghost or a madman murderer but it wasn't. The voice sounded a bit high, a tiny bit squeaky and in pain. Roaming around the corner, his eyes had met one of the most impossible scenes ever.

A

Chibi

Kagome

Lying in a

Dried

Pool

Of

Blood

With

Clothes

Four

Sizes

Too

Big

For

Her!

Rubbing his eyes, Souta glanced at the scene again. Everything was still the same.

Trying to pass it off as a different chibi girl, he gasped when she opened wise, piercing sapphire eyes. Groaning again she rasped out the words.

"What are ya staring at shrimp?" a forced grin plastered against her face.

_How was she going to explain this Momma?_

_**A/N: ...So... How was it?**_

_**-**_SBC-


End file.
